zakozcontrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at the Haunted Mansion
Five Nights at the Haunted Mansion is a FNaF fan game series made by ZakozController. This game is based upon the game series, Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon and the Haunted Mansion by Disney. This is the first game of the four games of the series, which is set in the Haunted Mansion at Disney World. Story The Haunted Mansion was a popular attraction at Walt Disney World in Florida, where guests get to see the 999 happy haunts first hand in their home. However, when "they" showed up at Disney World, the 999 happy haunts weren't happy after what they've done. "They" decided to buy the rights to the Haunted Mansion characters and the attractions. Disney saw no difference in what they were doing to their "updates" to the Mansion. When they finished, Disney was ashamed. They made a big extension to the Mansion, to make the Mansion, "more scary". The monarchy of the Committee of Wandering Spirits decided to get their revenge. They wanted to get rid of "them", but with no luck. The angered Constance Hatchaway decided to make the attraction shut down, by killing riders of the attraction and the employees working at the attraction. The plan worked, but the curse was not lifted. Instead of tearing the attraction apart, Disney was trying to hire a Night Guard to check up on the attraction before they decide what to do with it. (Which of course, it's you) Enemies * Constance Hatchaway: The black-widow bride which is the most angered of all the spirits. * The Hatbox Ghost: The husband of Constance Hatchaway, which is more of a wanderer than a fighter. * Coffin Guy: The corpse which is contained in the Coffin, the Foxy of the game. * Sally Slater: Hard to notice, since she is a quick thinker of the Stretching Room haunts. * Ezra Beane: Aggressive and takes a direct path. Mechanics * Doors: Used for defending most of the ghosts, but only one door can be closed at a time, but don't take too long... * Hiding: Doesn't work often, but still effective to all of the ghosts. * Ghost Host Voice Box: Used to draw one of the ghosts away, but can cause a full recharge if used too much. Nights (in order) * Night 1: Usually easy, but Constance is the only ghost is active. * Night 2: Picking up the pace, introductory of the Hatbox Ghost and Coffin Guy. * Night 3: Same as Night 2, but they move more often. * Night 4: They start to get aggressive, introductory of Sally Slater. * Night 5: Same as Night 4, but introductory of Ezra Beane, who is the most active. * Night 6: Harder than Night 5, where Constance and Ezra Beane go the aggressive route. Challenges * Blind Mode: Remember where to click in the office, with the cameras broken. * Paranormal Activity: Requires listening, you cannot see the enemies. * Limited Power: Be cautious with your power! Doors and cameras can cost some power. * Miss Slater Mode: Only Sally Slater is active, doors cannot stop her, find something else to defend yourself. Stars * First Star: Beat Night 5 * Second Star: Beat Night 6 * Third Star: Beat Paranormal Activity and Limited Power in Night 6. * Fourth Star: Beat Blind Mode and Miss Slater Mode, and see the secret cut scene. * Flashing Star 1: Beat Blind Mode on Night 6 * Flashing Star 2: Beat Paranormal Activity on Night 6 * Flashing Star 3: Beat Limited Power throughout the entire game. * Flashing Star 4: Beat Miss Slater Mode on Night 6. Trivia * The secret cut scene shows "them" going to Fazbear Entertainment to: "Get the proposition of your mascot for our next Fazbear's Fright...", which is hinting to getting Freddy Fazbear in their company. * This is the first FNaF game to be based of the Haunted Mansion. * This game similar to One Night at Flumpty's 2, since the doors can be closed one at a time.